In Between and Over There
by Zander L. Jones
Summary: After Into Darkness and on an away mission, a mysterious alien calls Jim out, in front of Bones and Spock, about the things he's seen of the other universe and the time he spent in the Between after Kahn. Three-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

As usual, Spock and a grumbling McCoy were accompanying Kirk on another away mission. The Grasows were a light yellow humanoid alien race who had recently established warp capabilities, thus ushering in the need for negotiations to join the Federation.

"We are extremely satisfied and extend equal gratitude for your cooperation and agreement to join us. Were there any further questions?" Kirk expertly closed another mission while standing in e midst of a grand throne room filled with unique murals on the wall.

"We are as well pleased to have this opportunity. Could you describe to us the accommodations or services we could receive upon request?" The head Grasow asked, with nods from his three trusted elders.

"Absolutely. My First Commander Spock here would love to give you further information." Jim said, slapping Spock fondly on the back as he passed the conversation over to him. Kirk walked a few paces back to where Bones and a couple security officers were waiting.

"See Bones, that's the second mission in a row that's gone off without a hitch!"

"Not only did you just jinx it but I wouldn't count the last peace talks you had which ended with you getting stabbed as 'without a hitch'." Bones said, arms folded across his chest.

"Well we should only have a minutes left before we're off." Bones simply rolled his eyes in response, looking forward again at the foreign race. His eyes narrowed slightly, noticing that one of the elders was staring straight at him and his idiot friend.

"Kid, I think we might have a problem..." Bones mumbled quietly, getting Jim's attention.

The Captain immediately stood up taller, looking first at Bones and then casually back to where Spock was standing with the Grasows, still in respectful conversation over the detailed agreement just made. He noticed what Bones was talking about- one of the elders seemed to not even blink as she watched them intently, as if she were trying to solve a challenging equation.

"I'll be right back." Jim said, Bones noticing it was with his 'Captain' voice as he deemed it. Before he could stop his Jim from doing something stupid he was already out of reach.

"Dammit Jim." Bones mumbled under his breath, stalking up to where Jim and Spock were now standing. Spock sent the doctor a questioning eyebrow, wondering what the cause of the interruption was.

Kirk squared his shoulders and turned directly to the elder who Spock and Bones now saw had had an eye on Jim solely. "Elder Amira, I was wondering if there was perhaps something I could help you with. I offer myself specifically if aid is required?" Jim said, being both unoffensive and determined at the same time. The room had quieted, the away team noticed that the Grasows were now silent and had merely exchanged a simultaneous nod before Amira continued, never taking her eyes off Kirk.

"You have seen many worlds Captain James Tiberius." Elder Amira started. "You have not only seen your other self and crew but have experienced time in the Between."

Jim's heartbeat quickened and he felt as if he lost his breath but betrayed nothing, keeping silent as an offer to continue.

"There are few who have had such opportunity. It is in our culture to exalt the dead who walk again." She said, looking more relaxed as her suspicions were confirmed.

Both Bones and Spock had shocked and curious looks on their faces. Jim's death had been a silently agreed upon subject not to be talked about unless Jim brought it up, which to the pair he had done seldomly. They both looked at Jim then, Bones noticing a minuscule shake in this friend's fisted hands behind his back.

Jim took a moment to gather his thoughts which had instantly scattered upon the Elder's intimate knowledge of himself. He hadn't even told Bones or Spock in full about the visions he received from Spock Prime on Delta Vega and he certainly hadn't discussed his time spent dead after the whole Kahn fiasco. No one asked so he didn't tell, not that he wouldn't have wanted to breach the subject to get help understanding it all but old habits die hard and confiding in others had never been an easy thing to do.

As if sensing his train of thought Amira spoke once more. "If you wish, we may speak in a more private manner." At this suggestion both Spock and Bones tensed, not quite knowing what state their Captain would be in and not wanting to be separated on literal unfamiliar ground. They were spared causing a possible failed mission when Jim spoke finally spoke up.

"Perhaps we could adjourn to a more accommodating location, where both my First Officer and CMO may accompany?" He said, only sounding strained to the years of experience that Spock and Bones had knowing Jim. "They are my friends." He added to the surprise of the pair standing next to them, but they saw understanding flash between the elder and Jim.

"This way." She said simply, breaking off from the rest of the Grasows without a word more to them. Jim made to follow when Bones grabbed his arm opening his mouth to protest when he was cut off.

"Not now Bones. Just...let's hear her out okay?" His question sounded like a child asking for a hug to Bones who couldn't deny his best friend. Bones' gruff protest died in his mouth as he saw the slightly lost look on Jim's face.

"Okay Kid. Whatever you need." The exchanged a nod as Jim turned to Spock questioning if he had any rejections to staying a little while longer.

"I believe you said it best Jim. We are your friends."

 **Just an idea that popped in my head at 1am and I needed to write it because I wanted to read it! Looking to be a Two-Shot. Just wanted my fill on Spock and Bones' reactions to learning about a couple of Jim's experiences. More to come soon. Also Beyond was amazing but I can always use more Jim! Review for the love of Tribbles.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Thanks for sticking around like a bunch of multiplying Tribbles.**

The trio followed slightly behind as Amira seemingly glided through the ornate corridors in the city's grand hall.

"This place gives me the creeps." Bones grumbled.

"I've found that the majority of planets we visit gives you the 'creeps' as you say." Spock responded automatically.

Kirk however, only had eyes on Amira, several thoughts going through his head, although the thoughtless grumbling of his two friends did calm his nerves.

"In here please." Amira had turned around, ushering the guys into what looked to be a simple conference room. Jim naturally went in first, taking a seat at the round table inside. Just as naturally, Spock and Bones took a seat on either side of him, with Amira across.

Kirk met Amira's tense eyes, seeing only the open calmness they exuded. He sensed something within the green orbs, a connection of some sort, a feeling of knowing they held. It must have been a longer exchange than he had expected as Spock cleared his throat and upon looking at Bones, he was receiving a concerned glance.

Kirk cleared his throat, regaining his composure. Before he started to speak, Amira beat him to it. "You have impressive mental shields Captain James. Those come from being away for a lifetime in only moments?"

Jim could practically hear Spock's eyebrows raise, making him grimace. Maybe this wouldn't be as straightforward as he thought.

Amira let a smile grace her face. "You know they are lifelong friends. Until the end."

"You know they weren't _my_ friends!" Jim responded, not even planning out what he was saying like he always did. "Or aren't. Look, you know as well as I do that all of it didn't happen here, or hasn't yet." Jim blew out a breath, letting go of the frustration he felt at trying to explain.

Surprisingly, Bones only now started to speak up. "What the hell are you going on about, Jim?" He looked like he was just itching to grab his tricorder to see if his friend had hit his head.

"Captain, where did you learn to shield your mind?" Spock asked directly after Bones.

Jim closed his eyes to focus on his steadily climbing heart rate throughout the short exchange. His thoughts were way more jumbled than what he was accustomed to.

 _"_ _James."_ Kirk snapped his head up at the name he knew wasn't said out loud. His eyes narrowing automatically assessing the new threat. _"_ _Your shields, though strong are not impenetrable. Especially when weakened by emotional distress. I believe your emotional distress will be lessened if you put your trust in these lifelong friends."_

The silent exchange once again did not go unnoticed by Spock and Bones. Bones was looking at Spock for any clarification he could provide while Spock was staring intently at Jim. Bones knew enough about his friends to know that something just wasn't right.

He put his hand on Jim's arm just as Jim nodded to Amira who then stood and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bones asked, tired of not getting many answers but still genuinely polite.

"Your friend would like to speak with the two of you and I believe it would be best, for everyone," she smiled, "if I were not here when the _discussion_ begins."

Both Bones and Spock were standing now, having bowed slightly as the elder left. When the door closed they both whirled around to face Jim again who was looking a bit sheepish and small still seated.

Jim looked up at Bones first and when he did, Bones felt a small pang in his chest. Those bright blue eyes looked so lost, like the walls he knew Jim always had in place were broken.

"Jim" he started softly, "what's going on?" Jim couldn't lie to him anymore; it had been so long since the Narada fiasco and after a while he didn't have reason to think about Delta Vega, besides when the occasional flash of another world's memories assaulted his vision. But really, it wasn't that big of a deal right?

"I think we should start with the subject of your mental shields." Spock said, standing with his hands folded neatly behind his back, his tone offering no room for argument.

"Okay, okay. Could you please just sit down, the both of you?" Jim asked, consciously trying not to wring his hands. Ironically, as soon as his friends sat down, his energy had him standing up as he began to pace.

"Jimmy, just tell us." Bones' soothing voice made him stop in his place. Both Spock and Bones were looking at him, really looking at him. All he saw was their concern.

"Okay. When Nero attacked, some things happened that you were never made aware of. I..it doesn't matter how but I ended up meeting you Spock. Or another Spock, a different you from a different universe. And look, Bones, before you start running your tests—"

"I too met Ambassador Spock."

Jim's face would have been comical and Bones would have laughed if he hadn't thought that two of his friends weren't both having mental breakdowns.

"You what?! You've got to be kidding me that old cod! He told me the world would implode, the universes would collide and create a paradox and all that!" Jim said, more to himself than his friends.

"I'm sure he said it less dramatically, Captain." Spock said, as deadpanned as ever.

Bones raised his hands in frustration. "Okay, I don't care which, but one of you needs to explain to me what's going on. No more dancing around it." His accent coming out a bit more like it did whenever he was upset or concerned.

Both Jim and Spock looked properly scolded and Jim took a seat again. "Jim and I have both had the opportunity to meet my counterpart, Ambassador Spock, who traveled from his world to ours to stop the Narada from starting a war."

Bones was silent for a moment before both men noticed the expected rage that was to come. "And neither of you, thought that that was something that should be brought up. Ever. Is that correct?"

"Doctor, it is to be expected that you are upset but the Captain and I—"

"That's not all." Jim was starting to look sheepish again, which only upset Bones more.

"Spit it out then kid, I'd like to get off this godforsaken planet sooner rather than later."

"Umm well, as Spock said I met with the Ambassador but it was more than that…"

After a moment, Spock tensed and eyes narrowed. Alarm bells immediately went off in the Vulcan's head. But no, he himself or his counterpart would never… "Captain, what does meeting Ambassador Spock have to do with your ability to create mental shields?" His tone was like ice, neither doctor nor captain had heard him sound so…angry.

"Well, after meeting with him, I was having some small problems, like with headaches and the like." Jim said, preparing for the backlash he was sure to be met with, especially from Bones.

"You what?! Dammit Jim." Kirk noticed Bones sounded both disappointed and angry at the same time, which made Jim's insides squirm. He never wanted to upset Bones, he was his brother, his best friend who's stuck by him from the start.

"Go on." Spock ordered.

"And of course I didn't believe he was who he said he was. I thought I had hit my head after that huge snow beast slammed into me. Anyways he did this transfer of his thoughts, his memories as proof and I guess that caused the headaches and flashes and all that." Jim said, starting to taper off at the end at the incredulous looks his friends were giving him.

He thought Spock was about to bare his teeth he looked angrier than Jim had ever seen him, and he had been at the receiving end of the Vulcan's rage at the time of the Nero incident. It was Bones' quiet fury that took him by surprise first.

"So all that time, when I treated you for those mind-splitting headaches, the fatigue, nightmares, all those blank stares you thought we didn't notice, the endless nights of me worrying about you. No Jim, you figured it out and you didn't just fail to let your doctor know, but your best friend?"

Jim was stunned, his face paled as he took in Bones' weary face. He had messed up and again it hurt Bones probably more than it ever hurt himself. He had broken his friend, which in turn had broken himself. "Bones- Leonard, I am _so_ sorry."

Bones just huffed and ran a hand across his face. "I know you are kid, I know."

"You say he performed a transfer." Both the doctor and Jim had moved closer to each other, almost forgetting about Spock altogether. "What did this involve?"

Jim cleared his throat, trying to get back on track after the emotional upheaval he just participated in. "It all happened really quick but he sorta put his hand on my face and before I knew it, it was like we were somewhere else and he showed me these visions…of his Jim…" He started getting caught up in the visions like he had on so many occasions before, only this time he had an audience.

"Jim, you know that thing you do where you stare off into space, well you're doing it." Bones gruff but lighthearted jibe broke Jim out of his reverie. He managed to give Bones a one-sided grin that vanished pretty quickly.

"Jim. If what you're saying is accurate then Ambassador Spock initiated a mind-meld with you." He was still on edge which confused Jim. "This is paramount: did he ask your permission beforehand?" To Jim it looked like the Vulcan almost didn't want to know the answer as evident by the tension in his shoulders.

"No but there was so much going on, I needed to get back on the Enterprise. We had to stop Nero."

Jim noticed Bones grimace at his answer, and Spock looked away. He was definitely missing something.

"What's so bad about what happened?"

"Jim, like Spock said, the other Spock initiated a mind meld. Without permission, well it's a big deal."

"Indeed. It is a very big 'deal'. Mind melds connect the minds and spirits of two beings. It is a deeply intimate ritual. It is often reserved for partners in marriage or occasionally between lifelong friends.

"Lifelong huh?" For some inexplicable reason, Spock and Bones found Kirk smiling at that.

"Can you explain how you've learned to shield?"

"Yeah Spock. I uh found myself becoming emotionally compromised after all that happened. I was having some difficulty dealing with the demise of Vulcan it seemed and I didn't know why."  
Bones knew Jim well enough to know that any admission of weakness was incredibly hard to confess, old habits and all.

When Jim looked at Spock he immediately started back pedaling. "Not that I'm heartless or anything, I mean an entire planet, a race was destroyed. I know you know that Spock, obviously, it's just, I was affected _so_ much." Jim ran his hands through his hair as he remembered the evenings he didn't know how to function with the weight of Vulcan being destroyed. "And then there were the visions, of a different life, with all of us. Things were different but they were better. Did you know in the other universe, there was no Tarsus IV? That my dad didn't die when I was born?" He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear it. Emotions are always messy. He didn't notice that Bones had come over to him during his rant, putting a hand firmly on his shoulder for support. He looked over and smiled at Bones.

"Anyways after a few too many rough nights, I decided to contact Ambassador Spock. He talked me through shielding my mind, creating mental blocks, that sort of thing."

"I see. It is appropriate that the Ambassador was at least there to clean up after the mistake he caused." Spock said, still visibly upset. Jim instinctively got up and went over to his distressed friend.

"Spock. It's been forgiven, it was never your burden. I am sorry I never told you." He patted Spock on the shoulder, trying to convey as much fondness and respect as he could, knowing the touch telepath may pick up on his broadcasting. When the stiffness in Spock's body lessened, he couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know about you but I could use some grub, all this talking is making me hungry."

"Alright, but we aren't eating anything from an unknown planet like this especially with your allergies to practically everything Jim."

"That is an overestimation, Doctor. By my count the Captain is allergic to no more than 32 variants. Only 12 of which have led to anaphylactic shock requiring medical attention."

"You, you counted Spock?" Jim asked as the trio got up to leave the conference room to find Amira.

"Of course Captain, after all it is my job to look after the wellbeing of my commanding officer."

"Then what's my job Spock. I think I've looked after the infant more than you have. I am his CMO you know."

"I'm right here you guys, no need to discuss me like I'm not. And I am not an infant." Jim scoffed, happy to have the lighthearted banter restored once again.

"Course you are Jimmy. But you're _our_ infant."

"Indeed." Spock added, folding his arms and walking out of the conference room with his two friends.

 **Okay, well I don't even know where this came from. I thought I would update "Away" before this but I just wanted to read more and I always write what I want to read but can't necessarily find. Anyways, I'm not ecstatic at how this turned out but it's what I get for writing while watching the Mentalist and thinking of my exams at Uni coming up. Anyways, I see one more part to come. Thanks again for sticking 'round.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **Lost my muse for a while, turns out it was hiding on a starship on the edge of Klingon space. Quick recap: Admira, one of the elders of the newly inducted species to the Federation, noticed Jim had spent time both in another universe and beyond. This, along with some Delta Vega revelations were brought up much to Bones and Spock's chagrin. And now chapter 3. Thanks for sticking with this guys.**

After a much needed reprieve including a hot meal from the Enterprise's best replicators, Spock, Bones and Jim were beamed back to main hall of the Grasow's city to give their thanks and say goodbye.

"I've stopped trying to figure the goblin out, Jim, it makes things much more _efficient_." Bones said, as the trio started walking through the bustling hall to find Admira.

"On the contrary doctor, in your endeavor to be more efficient you demonstrate an important concept shared by Vulcans."

"Guys, as stimulating as this conversation is, that started before and continued through dinner I might add, how about we cap it there and try to find an elder."

As the three looked around for a few minutes more, Jim noticed Admira conversing near the front of the room with another.

"Found her, she's just up there but she's busy." Jim said conversationally, turning to face his friends. "Base says we move out after Beta shift tomorrow since the mission was a success. Time to move on."

"Another job well done indeed." A gentle voice sounded as Admira approached the Starfleet officers.

"We are pleased an agreement was able to be reached." Spock inclined his head in thanks.

"Yeah, and peacefully too. On a personal note, I'd like to thank you for getting our Captain over here to open up a bit." Bones said, giving his customary hand shake.

"Bonnnes.." Kirk whined.

"Yeah, yeah. You know it would have taken a bottle of my best liquor if we had gone through the normal channels."

"In which case it would be prohibited according to the regulation of alcohol aboard Starfleet vessels." Chimed in Spock.

Kirk turned directly to Admira as his friends continued quietly just a foot away from the pair. "All joking aside, I do wish to thank you. The things we discussed needed to be talked about."

"On that note Captain James, your mind is fractured even now. You are still trying to connect this world with your times away." Jim's stomach did a minor summersault but he quickly composed himself.

Noticing the shift in tension of his friend, Bones and Spock curved their conversation and stepped to either side of Jim. Jim simply raised his eyebrows at the action, knowing his friends were listening the whole time and just providing the illusion of a private conversation.

"Well its good thing I have my friends to help me keep things sorted then."

Admira merely held his gaze before turning to Spock. "I ask that you not dwell on the irrationality of your counterpart's meld. You will one day see what he saw and only then will you understand his actions."

"I am curious Elder Admira as to how your species comes about such knowledge, specifically how you were able to detect the Captain's…travels."

"Spock. I'm not sure if it's appropriate to ask the Grasows to share such intimate information." Jim spoke up, feeling slightly protective of Admira and the others.

"I assure you it is no trouble Captain. We would not have gotten this far if we had not determined each of your characters to be void of nashme, a certain darkness." Jim narrowed his eyes slightly at that, he knew he had past demons that he alone could overflow even this grand room with. Admira caught his eye in complete understanding and gave him a warm and subtle smile in response.

"Perhaps we could adjourn again to a less boisterous setting?" Receiving nods across the board, Admira turned and lead the way out of the hall and to a smaller room with tall paneled windows for walls. The room looked out upon the overflowing greenery and trees as far as the horizon.

As everyone took a seat at the center table, Admira began "What being could possibly answer the question of a true beginning? What we know has been of our ancestry has been passed down for centuries and centuries, from elder to young, and the cycle begins again. I said before it is in the highest respect we regard those whom have gone and returned, such as your James Tiberius. When one is chosen to return, a certain aura accompanies that being, until they go finally. I 'detected' this glow as I see now, in and surrounding you Captain."

The room entered a comfortable silence as the trio's thoughts whirred in different directions. Spock had only more questions. Bones kept an eye on his friend as Admira explained and decided he would continue to do so, long after they leave this planet with all its revelations. If Jim was self-conscious before this mission, it certainly didn't compare to now.

"Can others see this aura? Other species that is?" Jim asked, keeping his voice level. He had questions and he needed answers.

"None of which we have had contact or word of."

"…What's it look like?" Kirk asked after another minute of silence.

"I believe it appears similarly to how you might envision a soul. It is a very rare occurrence of that you can be certain. Just as certain as each aura is different from the next."

"Elder, you say this is rare. How many have been recorded to your knowledge?" Spock asked from his seat next to the right of Jim.

Admira turned slightly to address Spock. "I have seen only one other being in my many revolutions. The stories have only told of a numbered few."

"How few is a 'numbered few'?" Bones asked, scooting minutely closer to Jim out of habit.

"Your concern and care is palpable, doctor. There is a very special bond between you three, almost as unique as the few who have been chosen. There have been tellings of two others who have experienced what you have Captain, specifically in regards to the Between."

Jim took a calming breath. He had so many questions about what he experienced, after Kahn. Was now the best time to dredge everything up again? Was right now the opportunity to find out about the afterlife? Bones had assured him he had died in the warp core. His crews' faces weeks following that fiasco only helped to confirm that.

Jim hadn't talked about that day to anyone, not even at Bones' prompting. He figured he was better off saying he didn't remember much then having to explain the agony of a slow death by cell radiation. Not to mention what he saw after.

"Jim. You alright?" When Jim's vision cleared he saw Bones now standing over him, his face a mix of apprehension and determination.

Before he could answer, Admira spoke up. "Captain, they are your Kratlava, your family yes?"

"Yes." The lack of hesitation bringing a small flutter of warmth to both Spock and Bones who seemed to be intruding on a conversation they could hardly keep up with.

" _I will not force your hand on such a matter, Jim. It was your own experience, meeting Death and returning from the Between. It is your decision alone to share this, but you might find that certain things may become clear. You need not fear the thoughts of your Kratlava either. We have both seen they will not forsake you."_

 _"They've drilled it into me enough times for me to know that they won't judge me but…I do not wish to burden them. They worry enough as it is."_

"Captain, I hate to interrupt-"

"Interrupt what? They're just sitting there staring at each other like a bunch of school kids." Bones gruffness coming out again.

"Sorry Bones, I didn't realize we stopped talking out loud." Jim smiled sheepishly up at Bones who just huffed a sigh and sat down again.

"You don't make it easy not to worry about your sanity Kid."

Jim looked back to Admira. "You should not be surprised by the show of support they will undoubtedly provide." _"Even without the visions of another life, showing the absolute bond between you each."_

"Whatever it is Captain, I can assure you, it worries us more not knowing what is troubling you than perhaps the troubling thing itself."

Jim took a moment to look at both Spock and Bones, his pillars always by his sides, literally it seemed. "I have questions about the time I spent dead."

Jim heard Bones take a sharp inhale. "I know I told you I didn't remember much, but I did, I do. And I think Admira will be able to clear some things up for me. I'm sorry I lied to you both."

Bones remained silent but put a firm hand on Jim's shoulder and Spock's simple nod was all the encouragement needed.

Jim took a deep cleansing breath, squared his shoulders and sat upright. "Alright. Was it real? My dad, Gaia, Chris- all of them. Were they really there?" Bones heart clenched with each name said. Hadn't this kid been through enough?

"I think a better question would be were _you_ really there." Seeing Kirk ready to speak again she raised in her hand for pause. "Simply, your body and life force exited this current plane of existence we are now moving through. I cannot say one way or another where it is you went, only that you did."

"As straight of an answer as the hobgoblin gives." Bones mumbled, trying to ease the tension evident in his friend, whom he still had his hand resting on. Spock turned to Bones and raised an eyebrow, daring him to say more.

"I talked with them. They…what they said, was it, did they…" Kirk ran a hand through his hair tersely, his thoughts zipping every which way.

"What you saw, heard and most importantly felt, was as real Captain James. I cannot stress that enough."

Bones knew this wasn't the easiest subject to talk about, or heck, even listen to, but all he saw was his friend getting more and more worked up as it went on. There was a slight tremble to Jim's hands, hardly noticeable since they were constantly moving in his agitated state, but seen by both his commanding officer and CMO nevertheless.

Bones instincts kicked up another notch when the kid went completely still, almost rigid. He was just opening his mouth when Jim looked straight at Admira and said, "His blood, does that mean-"

"Yes."

Jim grimaced, screwing his face up with all his thoughts baring down on him. Another thought hit him full force. "What about the Captain? Did they ever find each other?" His voice was almost a whisper.

Admira's face softened. "You know their souls were never meant to be apart."

Jim leaned forward on the table, resting his hands on his face when Spock spoke up.

"T'hy'la?" That one word spoken quietly, with slight confusion, by Jim's First Officer. A word that meant absolutely everything, shared between two beings.

"Spock, I-" Jim instinctively turned and put his hand on Spock's arm, but before he could complain the trio was swept into a world of blurring colors.

"What the devil!" Came the exclamation from Bones as the three were no longer sitting around a table but standing in a grassy green field that stretched for miles.

Jim's breath hitched, his eyes unseeing as he took in his surroundings. "No, but how? I…I don't understand." He hunched over slightly, resting his hands on his knees where he stood, trying to take it all in- again.

"Hey hey, talk to us Jimmy. Take a breath. What happened, where are we?"

Jim stood back upright, his breathing still coming in shallow puffs as he turned to take in his surroundings. It was apparent to Spock wherever they were was severely unsettling his Captain.

"Bones." So much was said with that one name. Jim's voice so small, so lost looking as he stopped turning and met his friend's eyes. Jim began to sway on his feet, feeling completely overwhelmed by being back in this place again.

"Woah hey!" Bones jumped towards his friend, immediately wishing he had his med kit with him as his thoughts started tumbling through what he could do to help.

Spock beat him to Jim's side, gripping his upper arm firmly but gently while they lowered to the ground. "Jim, can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes buddy." Bones coaxed as he took Jim's pulse, another hand on Jim's forehead.

"Doctor?"

"I think it's all a bit too much, Spock. His pulse is sky high and his breathing was a disaster before, but he's calming down." Bones turned his head back to Jim, seeing him open his eyes, blinking rapidly from the sunlight. "You with us again?"

Jim was now seated upright, albeit on the ground with his friends kneeling over him, 'if only this was an unfamiliar way to wake up' thought Jim. He ran a hand down the side of his face as Bones pulled him into standing.

"Yeah, no I…This is where I was. Admira told me it was real but- it's just one thing to think about something, like in a dream and another to be here again." He would have laughed at his friends' faces if he wasn't so damn on edge from being back to a place he never thought he'd see again, and wasn't even sure he had in the first place.

"Captain, to be clear, you are saying this is the place you went when you were in the 'Between'?" Spock asked, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out the current situation they were in.

"Yes."

 **Okay! To be continued certainly, but at what date, unknown. I'm trying to figure out where I want to go with this story but I do see a wrap up in a chapter or two. I have my final exit exam at Uni in just a few days which I am hoping to do well on which equates to Fic taking a back burner again for a short while. Let me know what you think! Reviews will help me take momentary study breaks!**


End file.
